White Roses
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: This is the sequel to Pink Roses. Kim comes to Reefside after she finds the man she left Tommy for is stalking her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: White Roses

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing(s): Tommy/Kim

Author's Note: This sequel is done by popular demand.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Chapter One

Dr. Tommy Oliver sat down at his computer. He had a busy day. He was preparing for the up and coming school year. It was expected that he would have more students this year. He was actually looking forward to that, but he had not only spent most of his day at Reefside High. Dr. Oliver also spent the majority of the day with his best friend Jason Scott. The first Red Ranger was going to be married in two weeks and Katherine wanted him to be involved in the wedding. Meaning Tommy, who was the best man, had to help out.

Everything had to be perfect. Both the bride and the groom were on his back. They were always asking him and Tanya, who the maid of honor, for advice. The two of them wanted to pack there bags and take a long vacation somewhere, but Jason and Kat would kill them.

Tommy turned on his computer and waited until he was able to sign on to the internet. He had promised his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, that he would chat with her today. He knew that she should be on by now. It was nearly eleven at night in Florida. She had promised him she would stay up just to talk to him. That and she didn't have to go to work the next day.

Tommy laughed as he saw her non professional name on and decided agaisnt using his own professional name. He used the one he made especially for talking with her.

KHPinkC: Hey there, Handsome.

TOWhiteF: Hi to you too, Beautiful.

KHPinkC: So how was your day?

TOWhiteF: I don't want to talk about.

KHPinkC: That bad, huh?

TOWhiteF: The same as last weekend.

KHPinkC: I'm sorry, Handsome. If I were there, I would kiss you to make it all better.

TOWhiteF: You'll need to do more than kiss me to make it all better.

KHPinkC: Like what?

TOWhiteF: I don't know... Maybe let me teach you how to please me with your mouth. Then let me have my way with you.

KHPinkC: My isn't your mind in the gutter? I would do anything to make the pain go away.

TOWhiteF: I know, Beautiful. So, when are you flying here?

KHPinkC: I've told you a thousand times. At the end of this week. I have to be fitted in to my dress.

TOWhiteF: I can't wait.

KHPinkC: I know. Have you heard from Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira?

TOWhiteF: Yeah. Conner is doing great at Angel Grove University. It's a good thing he received that scholorship for his soccer. Ethan says it's a challenge and Reefside Tech, but he claims he likes the challenge. Kira is in New York. You know she is trying to start her record career. Trent is also in New York, of course. He's attending an arts school there.

KHPinkC: Has Trent told his dad that and Kira are sharing an apartment?

TOWhiteF: He's still in New York, isn't he?

KHPinkC: I'll take that as a no.

TOWhiteF: How are things there?

KHPinkC: Great. We're finally thinning out were the students are concerned. That means vacaation time. YAY! Anyway, Diana is pregnant. She and Keith are excited.

TOWhiteF: That's great!

Tommy really didn't think this was great. It only meant Kim would be more busy off running the studio.

KHPinkC: I'm sorry, Handsome, but I have to go. I'm falling asleep.

TOWhiteF: Ok, Beautiful. I'll see you Friday, right?

KHPinkC: Right. Well, catch ya on the flip side.

TOWhiteF: Lol. Bye, Princess

(KHPinkC signed off)

Tommy signed off as well. He saw no point in remaining on his computer if Kim wasn't on too. Besides, he really didn't have any work to do.

He looked at his watch and groaned. It was still early. What was he going to do to pass the time?

* * *

As promised, here's the sequel to Pink Roses. I know the title is corny, but it was all I could think of.

It has now been a couple of weeks since Pink Roses last post.

Anyway, I may take my time on this. I am working on three stories other than this one.

I'm not over working. I just found my muse after three years and I like to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In Florida, the next day, Kimberly awoke to a pounding on her door. It was really annoying and she wanted to hit whomever it was disturbing her pleasant dreams of her boyfriend.

Groaning and stretching she rose from her bed. Reaching for her robe, she drew it over her shoulder and began to head to the front door of her apartment. She swung it open in her anger.

"Yes?" She said a bit tired.

There standing in the hall was a delivery man holding a box of flowers. He was balding and had tried to pull off a combover. He also had a beer belly that would reach Mars if his belt were to break.

"Are you Miss Kimberly Ann Hart?" He asked her. He sounded kind of sleepy himself.

"Yes."

"Sign here."

Kim signed the document and took the box and closed her front door. She was too tired to worry about giving him some kind of tip.

She walked into her kitchen to start on coffee and her breakfast.

While the coffee was brewing, Kimberly opened the box of flowers. There in the box were red roses and a card.

Kimberly gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Only one man ever gave her red roses.

She picked up a the card with a shaky hand.

Hey there, Sunshine,

I know it has been a long time, but I am back in town.

I hope you like the roses and I can't wait to see you.

Love, Michael.

Kim collasped in the nearest chair. She couldn't believe it, him of all people contacted her. Michael was the reason she feared men in the first place. He was the one who romanced her away from Tommy and now that she had Tommy back, Michael had to come back into the picture.

Kimberly shook her head. He wasn't going to let him ruin her life again. She stood and threw the box of roses and the cards into the trash. She went about her morning like nothing had happened.

The next day, Kim ate and went to work as usual. She had talked with Tommy online a little the night before. She told him how uneventful her day off had went. Leaving out the roses and card. She didn't want him worrying about why Michael had sent her roses.

When she arrived at the studio, Diana greeted her with a big grin on her face.

"Well, well," She said her light blue eyes shining. "Someone must really love you."

Diana grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her to the offices. Kim smiled back at her friend as they walked to her office..

"What are you talking about?"

When they entered, the smile on Kim's face dropped. The small room was filled with red roses and a huge stuffed brown teddy bear was seated in her chair behind her desk.

"Your lover boy in Cali must really miss you." Diana said not noticing Kim's changed demeanor.

"Dee?" Kim said as she marched into the office and grabbed a bunch of roses. "Help me take these out to the trashbin outside."

"What, why?"

"These aren't from Tommy and I don't want them here."

"Um... Ok."

The two woman managed to get all of the roses and the teddy bear out of the office before the students came.

Later that day, Kim returned to her apartment. She shuffled through her mail and found a letter from Michael to her. There was no return address. He must have put it into her box himself. A shiver ran down her spine as she unfolded the sheet of paper.

To my Sunshine with love.

K is for your kindness.

I is for your innocence.

M is for our memorable dates.

B is for your beautiful.

E is for the enjoyment you bring me.

R is for red roses that represent our love.

L is for your lovely face.

Y is for your youthful expressions.

A is for angel, because that's what you are.

N is for how nice you are.

N is for how neatly you always had your hair.

H is for your honesty.

A is for above average gymnastic skills

R is for reward, because you rewarded me with your smile everyday.

T is for your touch. I miss your touch so much.

I love you and miss you.

Michael.

Kim quickly threw away the paper. She was really freaked now.

The worse part about all of this was how did he find her? She wasn't listed.

This was getting scarier and scarier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For an entire week Michael continued to send Kim expensive gifts. She received tons of red roses, a toy store worth of stuff animals, dozens of furs, and thousands of dollars worth of jewelry. She threw away the roses, gave the stuff animals and furs to Good Will, and the jewelry was pawned and the money she received donated. Kim didn't want to keep anything that man gave her.

To make matters worse, she was having a repeating dream of the Valentine's Day when he tried to force her to sleep with him.

Kimberly was seriously getting sick and tired of him. She felt he was stalking her. He kept on sending her things to places she didn't even go regularly and each time kept leaving a card saying how much he missed her and he can't wait to see her. The last one was disturbing.

Kim had opened her apartment door to the now daily delivery man. She took the roses and opened the box as usual and threw away the roses as usual. She read the card in hopes it may say something different or just to keep track on how crazy Michael had really become since she last saw him.

Hi, Sunshine

Kim really hated that name. It worse than being called Kimmy by Rita, Lord Zedd, and Goldar put together.

I hope to see you tonight.

Love, Michael

That was all it said and it sent a chill down Kim's spine. Michael really had become insane. What did he think he was getting at? A future?

Kim gasped and placed her hand over her heart dropping the card. Her phone rang again and she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Hey Sunshine," Came a voice Kimberly hadn't heard in years. "Why do you sound so scared? Anyway, I'm looking forward to tonight. Wear something lavendar. You know how much I loved you in lavendar? Love you, Sunshine."

Kim quickly hung up he phone. How did he get her number? She opened the phone book next to the phone. She just had to make sure she wasn't listed and she knew Diana, Aisha, or Trini or any one of her other friends would give him any information on her. She looked up Hart and did not find her number nor her address.

Now Kim was really spooked. She had a stalker who still thought he was her boyfriend.

Another ring and another jump from the woman. This time Kim was reluctant to answer and waited for the machine to get it.

"Hey, Kim, it's Tommy. I couldn't sleep and thought I give you a call and see how you were doing. You didn't seem to talktive in our chats in a couple of days..."

Kim answered her phone after the shock wore off.

"Hey, Tommy." She said in a still shaken voice as she turned off the machine.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy's voice immediately took on concern.

"Nothing. I watched a scary movie last night and had a nightmare."

She knew it was a lie. She was hoping he bought it. There was no need to worry him at this point. At least that was what she hoped.

"Um... Ok. I just called to see how you were doing."

"Fine." Kim answered simply.

"Good."

They talked until Tommy became too tired to keep upp and Kim had to get ready for work.

Kim's day went smoothly. There were no more suprises from Michael and she was relieved by that. Kim thought he might have backed out of his promise to see her that evening, but was surprised to find him at the diner she usually ate dinner.

Kim's first thought was to go in there and tell him off, but she thought better of it. Her second thought was to just walk by and head straight home to see what was in her fridge.

Picking the latter, Kim picked up her pace and began her walk to her apartment. She turned her head when she heard the door to the diner open and saw Michael step out and follow her.

Kim began to speed walk and heard his footsteps quicken. She started to jog and heard him jogging too. Kim broke out into a run. She heard nothing. Turning her head she saw he was no longer in pursuit. Then she ran into something or more correct someone.

Kim let out a low shreik as she felt Michael's hands grab ahold of her shoulders. She was in a daze. How did he... Of course. They had passed a small building. It's alleyways were connected, hooking in the back. Michael had started to jog, knowing Kim would run and ran behind the building. Kim felt stupid. She knew she couldn't have out ran him. He was the best runner on the high school track team.

Kim stared into his green eyes and felt her entire body freeze up and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, the bastard kissed her.

Kim reacted in the best way she knew how. Her ranger reflexes kicked in. Putting as much force in her hit, Kim's right arm went back and she hit Michael in the chest with the heal of her palm. She brought her knee up, grabbed his head and rammed it into her knee. His upper body flew back and before he could double over in pain, she grabbed his arm and flipped him. She kicked him in the chest for good measure and ran all the way to her apartment, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Just telling everyone, this is going to have about thirteen chapters.

So what do you think? Is it darker than it's prequel?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kimberly placed her had over her heart. It was pounding so hard. Kim was now leaning up against her door. She was out of breath.

She pushed herself off the door and headed toward her bedroom. She had forgotten all about her flight to California until she entered her room and saw her three, already packed, suitcases.

Kim sighed and went to shower. She was glad she was getting out of there.

Aftere a long shower and alot of thought, Kim decided to pack up some more of her things in extra boxes. She didn't want to live in Florida if that creep was going to be there too.

She knew she had a place to stay. Aisha would allow her to stay and so would have Trini and Jason, but they weren't really options at the moment. Aisha and Rocky were trying to rebuild the romance in their marriage, Trini and Zack's baby was due in December, and Jason and Kat would soon be newlyweds. The last thing any couple needed was her around in their space.

The only person left was Tommy or she would have to stay in a motel until she found an available apartment.

Kim called Diana after she dressed.

"Hey, Kim." Diana said.

"Hey, Dee."

"So, what's up?"

"I need a huge favor."

"Kim, I'm already driving you to the airport. What else do you need?" Diana laughed at her.

"For you to pack up my things and send them to Reefside, California."

"What? Why?"

"Just listen."

Kim told her everything that has been going on with the whole Michael situation.

"That son of a bitch." Diana exclaimed once Kim had finished. "You got it girl. I will send you your stuff. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. You know you could always come and visit."

"Of course I am. I have to meet this Tommy Oliver and everyone else."

"Yeah, you will." Kim laughed.

"Now get off this line and call your man and tell him you're coming to stay." Dianaa ordered.

Kim laughed and they said goodbye. Leave it to Diana to make her feel better. She was there for her when she moved to Florida and she was there through all of Kim's breakups with Aisha and Trini on three-way and speaker.

Kim dialed Tommy's number and hoped he was home to accept the call. After a few more rings, he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Handsom." kim said sweetly.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm about to leave for the airport."

"Good. I haven't forgotten I'm the one who's supposed to pick you up from the airport."

"Yeah, about that." She said nervously. "I need to stay with you..."

"I know. I thought we already had this conversation."

"We did, but I mean long term."

"You mean, you want to move in?"

"Um.. Yeah."

There was a pregnant pause and Kim began to feel nervous.

"If it's too soon, I can always stay with Aisha and Rocky or a motel until I find my own place."

"No, it's ok."

He didn't sound too convincing.

"Um...ok. Um... we can talk about this more when you pick me up."

"Yea, sure."

They said their farewells and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The time form when Kimberly got off of the phone with Tommy till she arrived in Reefside was pretty uneventful. Diana arrived ten minutes later and drove Kim to the airport. She told her to check her email often and Kim said she would and hugged her friend before heading towards her gate.

Kim thought she saw Michael once, but when she turned for a better look he was gone. It bothered her, but she past it off as nothing.

She slept on the plane and was relieved when it landed. She was thrilled to see Tommy and after they had an emotinal reunion, they were on their way to his house.

"How far out are you?" Kim asked after ten minutes of driving.

"I live in a very secluded area, no neighbors." Tommy said looking over to her.

"Oh, a perfect place for you to be alone and mope." Kim said and turned to give him her best scowl, but his attentions were back on the road a head.

"Of course, Beautiful, but I have a feeling I will be doing less of that with you around."

"Damn straight."

Kim folded her arms over her chest and Tommy chuckled at her determination. she was so damn cute and still looking the same as the day he had met her.

They arrived at his home around seven. Kim's eyes widened at the house.

"It's cute."

"What?"

Tommy looked at her like she said the strangest thing. Kim smiled up at him and then looked around her surroundings.

"How many rooms?"

"Two." Tommy answered simply as he unlocked the door and began to carry her luggage inside.

"How many baths?"

"One and a half. Their is also a kitchen, laundry room, living room, and den. Anymore questions?"

"Just one. How does a teacher afford all of this? A single teacher at that."

"I wasn't always a teacher. Remember, I used to race. I saved up. Plus, I'm not single." He said approaching her after the last bag was carried inside.

He smiled down at her before kissing her softly on the lips.

"You know what I mean." She said playfully after their lips parted.

"Yeah, I know."

He smiled charmingly down at her. He had really missed her.

Suddenly, the former pink ranger was scooped up into her boyfriends arms.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as he headed towards the house.

"One, I'm carrying you over the threshold. Two, I'm going to set you down near the kitchen so we can have our first dinner alone together since high school. And three, I'm going to take you to my bedroom and ravish you."

By the time Tommy said all of this, they were inside and he had completed his first goal.

"Ok, I agree." Kim said grabbing a hold of his shirt sleeve to make him face her. "But, how about this, since your first goal is complete, we eat, I go take a shower..."

"That says nice." tommy smiled down at her.

"I crawl into your bed..."

"Our bed now, Beautiful."

"And..."

"Yes?"

Kim's forefingers were in his front belt loops and Tommy's hands held her waist pullong hercloser to him.

"Sleep." Kim finished with an evil glint in her eye.

Tommy's face fell.

"What?"

"I'm exhausted. It's late my time and I haven't eaten. All I want to do is eat, take a shower, and sleep. You can ravish me in the morning."

Kim withdrew her fingers and removed his hands from her waist. She moved into the kitchen. Tommy entered after and served their meal. It consisted of a salad with breadsticks. Tommy didn't have any wine and served water instead, but Kimberly didn't seem to mind.

After dinner, Kim went to her bags and gathered up somethings to wear. Tommy said she could use his bathroom.

When Kim entered his room, she smiled. There was a nightstand with a single lamp, some sciene book, and a stack of yellow Post-its. The double bed had a black comforter and three pillows with white pillow caes. The dresser was cluttered with discarded laundry, a couple of ties, a bottle of cologne knocked over on its side. Kim looked down at the green carpeting and saw more discarded laundry.

She couldn't ehlp but laughed as she noticed the assortment of clothing. Red, black, white, and green shirts were neatly hung.

Kim looked down at her pink nightgown and then back at the closet. She smiled and placed her clothing neatly on the dresser, she walked over to the closet. She chose a white t-shirt. She always loved it when Tommy would wear white.

She picked up her bra and panties and went into the small bathroom. The only things in the room were a sink, a tolet, and a shower.

Kim looked into the shower and saw the bar of soap and the plain shampoo and scrunched her nose. She quickly went back into the bedroom and set the clothes down on the bed. She walked out into the hall and to her things.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tommy asked looking at her tihgt ass as she bent over and rumaged through her bags.

"Yeah, your soap and shampoo."

"And what's wrong withthem?"

"Nothing, for you, but I like to smell like strawberries, melons, or raspberries." Kim answered as she found her scrub, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. She hurried back into the room and then to ther shower.

Tommy turned back to his chore of cleaning the kitchen. When, he was done he headed toward his bedroom. He noticed the shower wasn't on and poked his head in to see if Kim was in the room.

The small woman was lying beneathe the covers of his bed. He noted she was to his left. She must have noticed the nightstand and his things upon it to his right and assumed he liked to sleep on the other side.

Tommy smiled, she was so considerate. She had even piled their clothes into a neat pile in on corner. He noticed the pink nightgown on his dresser and wondered what she was wearing.

He felt slight movement in his cock as he thought of her nude under the cool sheets.

He quickly pushed the thought away. He went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of dark green boxers and went the bathroom for a quick shower.

After his shower, Tommy crawled into the bed and pulled Kim close to him. He was soothed to sleep by the faint scent of melons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jason and Kat's Wedding Day:

Tommy awoke when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and turned to see the love of his life.

"Come on, Handsome, it's time to get up." Kimberly said sweetly.

Tommy smiled and quickly grabbed the short brunette. He held her close and kissed her neck.

Kim felt his erection and tried her best not to squirm. They did not have time for this. It was seven in the morning and Kim had to be at the Jason's parents house and Tommy had to be at Jason's in an hour.

"Tommy, stop." Kim protested. "We can't."

Tommy smiled as his hands found her breasts and began to massage.

"Tommy!"

"I say we can. We can shower together afterwads and we can get something to eat on the way. Please."

He gave her his most charming smile and one of his hands travelled down her abdomen and under her panties.

Kim moaned and leaned back onto her boyfriend.

"Damn it, Tommy." Kim said with a moan.

She wanted to say more but was lost in the sensations his touch caused.

"Ok, Handsome. Let's make it quick."

"Ok."

Tommy groaned not only from the pleasue he was expierencing, but he like taking his time with her. Kim was still new at this. He didn't want to take things too far too soon.

The couple relaxed against one another. Tommy was kissing the bite mark on Kim's shoulder.

Life was good.

The wedding was an outdoor wedding in a beautiful garden. The men looked handsome in their tuxedoes and the women, even the bride's maids, looked lovely in their dresses.

Kimberly stood in between Aisha and Tanya. She stared off into the distance during the vows. Her breath caught. She could have sworn she saw Michael Monroe standing in the parking lot.

During the reception, which was also outside, the former rangers were playing catch up. Among them, other than Billy, Aisha, Trini, Tommy, Ethan, Jason, Tanya, Trent, Conner, Kimberly, Rocky, Zack, Adam, and Kira, were Ashley Hammond, her husband Andros, TJ and Cassie Johnson, Alyssa Enrile and her boyfriend Cole Evans, Leo and Kendrix Corbett, Wesley Collins, Carter Grayson and his fiancee Dana Mitchell, and Eric Myers and his girlfriend Taylor Earheart.

Andros, Tommy, Jason, Carter, Leo, Eric, Wes, TJ, Cole, and Aurico, who was still on Aquitar, saved the world a few years back. They journeyed to the moon to stop the remaining generals of the Machine Empire from destroying Earth.

All the girls, plus Hayley, were seated at a couple of tables talking about their men when Kim spotted Michael again. He was seated at a table near the walkway. She stood quickly, knocking her chair over.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini asked with concern.

"Michael." Kim whispered.

Trini and Aisha turned and looked at the direction Kim was staring. They gasped and Aisha stood. She walked over to the men. She gently tapped Jason on his shoulder. He, Trini, and Aisha were the only people other than Kimberly, of course, who have ever met the guy. They also were the only people, besides Tommy, who knew the whole story about Kim's ex.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he noticed the worry on Aisha's face.

She pointed in the direction Michael sat and Jason looked. His temper flared and he stood.

"The bastard."

"Jason, what is it?" Adam asked.

"Michael Monroe."

Tommy stood and looked at the man who had planted the seed of distrust in his Crane.

Upon hearing the name Michael, Billy, Zack, Adam, and Rocky stood too.

The six original male rangers walked over to Michael. They were prepared to fight.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked.

He was the only one who trusted his voice.

"I'm here to celebrate an old friend's wedding." Michael answered calmly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm no longer your friend." Jason said firmly. "Now if you know what's good for you, you will leave."

The others took a step forward. They were itching to hit the snug son of bitch.

"Ok, ok." Michael said and raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "I'll leave."

He stood and began to walk to his car. He paused and turned.

"Oh," he said to Tommy. "Tell my Sunshine, I said see her soon."

Tommy went to punch the guy, but Zack and Rocky held him back. Michael smiled and walked off.

Tommy turned to look at Kim. She sighed and sat back down. Her hand was over her chest. He had the feeling the former pink ranger wasn't telling him the real reason she decided to stay with him.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I have writer's block. Anyway, I'll try to work on Chapter Seven soon.

The second part to "Home for Christmas" will be posted sometime this week and so will Part Eight of "Yellow Roses".

Please review. The more reviews the sooner I post.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A month after the wedding, everything was peaceful. No Michael sightings which made Kimberly glad. She and Tommy had fallen into a normal routine.

Kim would awake every morning, shower, and fix breakfast for the two of them. She would also pick something for Tommy to wear everyday, trusting her fashion sense more than his. She made sure the keys were somewhere he could find them and made sure there was plenty gas in the tank of his jeep. She made sure he would not be late for school.

Tommy in turn woke up an half hour after her and showered. He never complained about her choice in clothing and would head out to the kitchen after he was presentable. He would tell her if he was going to be late or not for dinner that night. He always kissed and told her he loved her before heading out.

During the day, Kim would go on a job search, run errands, or go to the market. The market was a place that seemed foreign to the greatest-ranger-that-was-ever-was. When she arrived there was hardly any thing in the fridge.

Kimberly did most of the cooking, since Tommy seemed inept at the task. But the man was a hell of a cleaner. So, their duties were pretty much equal.

Every night after dinner, they would sit in living room. Tommy would grade papers or going over the next day's lesson plan. Kimberly would read a book or check her email.

They were behaving like a true married couple. But somewhere, deep down, Tommy knew that their bliss wouldn't last long. He was concerned about Michael Monroe. Kim was very shaken when she had saw him at the reception and after alot of interrogating they found she had saw him in the parking lot during the wedding.

It bothered him Kim was keeping something from him. Even though, she said that it was the first time she had seen him since she broke up with the man, Tommy had the darkest feeling she wasn't telling the truth.

Every time Tommy brought up the subject Kim would say she didn't want to talk about it.

This wasn't the already fragile trust they had between him. Meaning Kim the betrayer and he the victim.

The last thing the former black ranger needed was a sequel to his heartbreak he experienced in high school.

A cold feeling came to him. His falcon cried to him. Something was wrong. Very wrong and he was going to find out what it was before things became bad.

* * *

Sorry about the length. Nothing much was supposed to happen in this chapter. Just a bit of peace with angst.

Michael begins to send more letters to his "Sunshine" next chapter.

More reviews means faster posts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kimberly woke early to the buzz of the alarm clock. She silently reached over Tommy to turn it off. Then she stretched lazily, before rising from the bed to shower.

After her shower she dressed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. An half an hour later she heard Tommy rise. She smiled and went out to the porch to get a breath of fresh air. The house was filled with the scent of bacon. She liked the smell, but she could only handle it for so long.

Kimberly was about to enter the house when she saw a peace of paper taped to the front door. Sunshine was written on the folded parchment.

Kim gently took it off of the door and with shaky hands opened it.

Hey Sunshine,

I miss you.

Wished I had a chance to talk to you at the wedding.

It was a lovely wedding. You looked beautiful in your dress. There would only one way for you to look better...

If you were the bride. Of course, I would be your groom.

I can't wait till that day.

Maybe in the near future.

That Dr. Oliver should be careful or he's going to lose you to me...

Again.

Love, Michael.

Kim's skin began to crawl and she nearly fell to the porch. She was hoping he wouldn't be able to find her here, in Reefside, but she was wrong. He did find her and now he knew that she was staying pretty much secluded.

Kim wanted to curse her boyfriend for living somewhere so far from civilation.

Tommy went into the kitchen. He noticed it was empty and the bacon was on the cusp of burning. He removed the skillet from the burner and turned off the stove before he went in search of his girlfriend. It wasn't in her nature to leave the stove on for long without someone watching it.

He noticed the front door was opened as he was headed to the livingroom. He walked out to see Kim sprawled out on the porch, crying. He went to her and pulled her into his embrace. He rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim said nothing and buried her face into his shoulder. She secretly stuffed the note in between two planks of the porch. She then wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend.

"Kim, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong." Tommy said firmly.

"I know." Kim said sadly.

The conversation ended there. Kim dodged it by insisting Tommy eat and head off to the school. She told him that a teacher shouldn't be late for his own class. It would set a bad example.

The discussion about Kim's upsetting behavior earlier that day was forgotten by lunch.

Kim went out to Hayley's Cyberspace to spend time with Hayley. She hated to be at home too long, It was too quiet and lonely without Tommy.

"Hey, Kim." Hayley waved at her from the counter as Kimberly entered the building.

"Hi, Hayley, what's up?" Kim said cheerfully as she walked to the counter and leaned on it with her arms folded.

"Nothing." Hayley said.

There wasn't many people in the cafe during school hours, so the two bored women spent the afternoons together most of the time.

"Any luck with finding a job?" Hayley asked the smaller woman.

"No." Kim said shifting to lean on her left arm, her hand under her chin as she pouted.

"Don't worry. You'll find one."

"I hope so."

"Oh," Hayley exclaimed. "Something came in for you."

"What?"

"This."

Hayley handed her a envelope and Kim's blood ran cold. She knew who it was from. She could see Sunshine was written on the paper.

"You have a secret admire or something?" The red head asked as she watched Kim open the envelope and read it's contents.

"More like a stalker." Kim grumbled and Hayley frowned. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You can't no one. Not Tommy, Trini, Aisha, no body."

"I can keep a secret. I know things about Tommy that would have you at his throat for a month."

Kim smiled at the woman and took a deep breath. She licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I used to date this guy, Michael Monroe. He's the one I left Tommy for. Anyway, when we first began to date, everything was going great, then I broke up with Tommy and Valentine's Day. Michael had something special planned for that day and it was going really great until he decided to make it a special night. I told him I wasn't ready and then he became angry and I fought him off. He tried to rape me."

Kim looked Hayley straight in the eye and Hayley nodded.

"I thought I was free of him, but lately he's been sending me letters, jewelry, furs, stuff animals, roses, you name it. Before a came to California, he even approached me."

"So that's why you moved her so quickly."

Kimberly nodded.

"And now he's tracked you here, to Reefside."

Kim nodded again.

"Hayley, I don't know what to do. I can't tell Tommy. This is my problem."

"I think you should tell him, but it's your choice and I will keep my word I will not tell anyone, not even Billy."

"Thanks."

"I also think you shouldn't be at the house by yourself." Hayley said seriously and sighed. "How about you work here part time? That way you will have an excuse not to be at the house and this Michael guy won't be able to isolate you at the house. There isn't a neighbor for miles."

"Yeah, damn Tommy and his need to keep to himself."

The woman laughed and Kim filled out an application for Hayley's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A whole past and Kimberly was now working at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe. Tommy was happy for her. He had a feeling she was bored being home without.

Kim received at least five more letters from Michael and she tried her best to hide them from Tommy, but he was growing suspicious. He started to ask questions about her ever changing mood. Kim would always say it was nothing. She knew he could tell she was lying, but she just couldn't tell him about Michael. It was her business not his.

Tommy woke up before Kimberly that Saturday morning. The first thing he did was get ready to train in the yard. When he opened the front door, he found a letter addressed to 'Sunshine' was posted on the door.

Tommy looked at the yellow paper curiously and removed it from his door. He opened it and read its contents.

Sunshine,

I can't wait to see you again. You looked lovely in that light pink nightie.

It's a shame you wasted it on that son of a bitch you call a boyfriend.

It won't matter soon. Soon you'll be mine again.

I would do anything for you Kimberly.

Tommy gasped and looked at the closed door as if he could see the woman still in their bed.

I will die without you. You know that.

I've told you before.

You're just blinded by that fool to realize what we could have.

He doesn't love you. Not like I love you.

He's love isn't forever.

Tommy stopped and went straight to the name at the bottom. He's heart stopped when he read the name.

Michael wanted to take his Crane from him... again.

Tommy didn't acknowledge the creepiness of the letter. He just felt a whole in his heart.

Kimberly walked into Hayley's with her head hung low. Tommy didn't say a word to her this morning. He glared at her and she didn't know why. Something was terribly wrong.

"Kim?" Hayley's voice said solemnly. "Something came for you."

Kim looked up at the long white box and her breath caught. She bit her lip as she opened it.

Her hand flew to her mouth. The roses were dead.

"Oh, God." Hayley whispered as she looked over the dead long steamed roses. She could tell they once was red.

Kim tucked her hair behind her ear as she read the card.

Sunshine,

I am dead without you.

Michael

"Who does this guy think he is?" Hayley said angrily.

The next day, Michael had the nerve to send roses to the house. Lucky for Kimberly, Tommy was busy in his den.

She tipped the delivery man and after she shut the door, she opend the box to more dead roses.

Kim decided to toss them out in the bin in the laundry room, Tommy never checked there so he wouldn't know.

She didn't bother to read the card.

Monday, Kim didn't have to go to work for an hour.

She was sitting enjoying one of her favorite books when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sunshine."

Kim gasped. She heart the smug ass smiling.

"H... Hi, M... Michael." She stuttered.

"I was just wondering if you would meet with me after you got off of work at the cybercafe?"

"No way!" Kim squealed and was about to hang up.

"Wait!" Michael exclaimed and Kim put the phone back to her ear.

"What?"

Kimberly was beginning to get a headache and she hadn't even been on the phone for five minutes.

"If you don't meet me, then I'll kill myself. I swear it to you Kimberly. You don't meet me, I'll slit my wrist."

Kim choked. She couldn't let him do that.

"Fine." Her voice came out strange. "When and where?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kim entered Reefside Plaza Eight o'clock at night. She was shaky and nervous as she walked to the elevator to take her to the fourth floor. Once there she searched for room 266 and gently rapped on its surface.

Michael opened the door with a big smile written on his face. He gestered for her to enter.

"I'm glad you made it, Kimberly." Michael said as he placed a hand at the small of back.

Kim shivered. She had never heard name sound so disgusting, not even from Rita or Zedd. Goldar couldn't even make her name sound so repalling.

She moved from him and moved to the wall. She was scared. This man was insane. She didn't know why she hadn't told Tommy and have him come with her and if not him at least Hayley.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kim said not looking him in the eye.

"Us."

Kim gave a snort.

"There is no us." She said boldly.

"There could be, there should be. You never should have left me."

"You tried to rape me!" Kim said as her voice raised.

"I was trying to show you how much I loved you!" Michael yelled at her.

"You don't show a person you love them by forcing them into sex!"

"I didn't force you."

"Not at first."

"Forget the past."

Michael forced out a sigh and grabbed Kim's upper arms alittle to roughly.

"Sunshine, I want to talk about the here and now."

Kim struggled a bit and scrunched her face. He had been drinking something. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She tried to pull as far away from his face as she could.

"There is no hope for the here and now. I'm involved with someone."

"_Him,_ I stole you from him before, I can do it again."

"You're delusional. I was seventeen. I'm not anymore. I'm wiser now and I know what I want and I want Tommy."

Michael slammed against the wall and her firmly. He pressed his body flush against hers and ground his hips into hers.

Kim squealed and sobbed. Her body trembled against his.

"If you want him, then why are you here with me?"

Kim couldn't believe what was happening. This bastard was trying to rape her again.

"I didn't want to you to kill yourself." Kim forced out. "I just..."

Kim began to cry in hopes he would let her go.

"Quiet!" Michael screamed as he shook her. "You lie. You want me!"

Kim bit her lip and thought quickly. She brought up her knee and hit his groin.

Michael groaned and clawed at her as Kim dashed to the door.

Kim ran to the door and fumbled with the knob. She flung it open and hurried out to the elevator.

Kimberly didn't relax until she was home. It was now nearly ten and her heart was still pounding.

Tommy appeared at the door of his den and stared at her. He didn't know whether to be angry or to feel sorry for her.

Kim rubbed her upper arms as if to make sure Michael's hands were not still holding her. They were going to be bruised but Kim didn't care. She ran to Tommy and embraced him tightly.

Tommy tentatively brought his arms up to hold her close. She was shaking and sobbing against him.

"Kim, Kim what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Kim looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Tommy," she began with a shaky voice. She took a deep breath and released it. She looked down at his chest before looking him in the eye. "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Tommy sat with Kimberly on his sofa in the den. The solitary light in the dark room donned in pine green was the lamp on his desk.

"What do we need to talk about?" Tommy asked tentatively.

"I need to talk and you need to listen." Kimberly said with a heavy sigh. "And I need to tell you about everything that has happened to me in the last few months."

Tommy nodded, stealing himself for a major blow.

Kim drew in a big gulp of air and released it and looked down at her clasped hands on her lap.

"About three months ago, I began to receive red roses and cards from Michael Monroe."

Tommy's breath hitched as he stared at her. Kimberly allowed the information sink in.

"The cards always said how he missed me and he couldn't wait to see me again." Kim shivered and rubbed her arms as if she were could. "Every time I would read the card and then through away every thing he had sent." Another deep sigh. "Next came the gifts. Tons of roses and cards went to the trash, stuffed animals and furs into shelters, and jewelry went to the pawn shop and the money donated."

Kim looking up to see Tommy's face stoic and unreadable.

Her hands found their way back to her lap and she stared down at them once more.

"The day you called the first time was the first time he decided to call too. It was right before you called and he was talking about seeing me in lavender. He really liked me in lavender. Then the day I told you I was moving to California permanently, he approached me and kissed me. I remembered my ranger days and fought back and ran all the way home."

Tears were freely falling from her eyes now. The drops fell to her hands and she drew a shaky breath.

"I though he wouldn't be able to find me here, but then came Jason and Kat's wedding and then he began posting letters on the front door. He began threatening you, Tommy and saying you weren't worth the trouble. He said he stole me once he could do it again."

Kim's head shout up and stared him in the eye.

"Tommy, he could never take me away. I love you so much, it hurts to be without even when we're both at work."

Tommy was silent. He was mistaken when he had found the letter on the door and he assumed the reason she was crying that one work day, she had found the first of many letters from the man who had caused her so much pain.

He felt a flash of anger. Kim should have told him what was going on from the beginning instead of keeping it to herself. What if she hadn't been working at the café with Hayley? The bastard could have come to the house and finished what he started nearly ten years ago.

"You should have told me." Tommy said darkly.

"I Know." Kim whispered.

"Anything could have happened to…" Tommy paused and thought. "Where were you tonight?"

Kim gasped and looked back at her hands. She was going to have to get a manicure sometime soon.

"Kimberly Ann?" Tommy said.

Another gasp escaped the woman's lips. Tommy had never said her name so seriously before let alone use her middle name with the whole of her first.

"I went to see him."

"What!" Tommy exclaimed and stood. He begun pacing. "Kimberly, that was dangerous and stupid."

"I know."

"He could have killed you or worst raped you?" He paused from his speech and pacing and stared down at the woman who now resembled a small child be chastised by he father. "Tell me he didn't."

Kim's head shot up so fast she could have had whiplash.

"God, no!' Kim exclaimed. "I kicked him in the balls and ran the hell out of there."

Tommy walked the short distance to her and grabbed her shoulders and yanked her from the dark green sofa.

"But if your thoughts froze Kim…? You haven't been a Ranger in years. He could have done more than scare the shit out of you." Tommy yelled and shook her.

Kim twisted out of his grasped. She was tired physically and emotionally, she didn't want to hear this. She talked to him for comfort and understanding, not to be treated like one of his students. Her anger rose and she glared up at him, standing as if she was towering over him.

"Well, Thomas James," she spat at him. "Not all of us can just come out of retirement as many times as you and for your information, Michael threatened to kill himself if I didn't meet with him."

Her hands were now on her hips as her darkened doe eyes dared his nearly black ones to counter her.

"Not an excuse."

Kim fumed. There he was again, treating her like a student.

"It is too an excuse and a damn good one. I wasn't going to have his death on my hands!"

Tommy's anger matched hers equal and he did not feel the need to back down. In fact, he wanted to show his dominance or to show her he was perfect to sooth her pain.

"Well, Kimberly Ann," He snapped back. "Next time you can let him rape and humiliate you."

That was the last straw. Kim slapped her boyfriend hard enough for his head to turn to his right.

The next thing they were kissing fighting for dominance and neither was winning.

Clothes was lost and the next thing knew they were actually fucking on the carpeted floor of his den. They never fucked, it was either just good fun sex or making love.

Afterwards, they laid next to each other waiting for their breath to ease.

They were silent for a long time, before tears appeared in both of their eyes and Kim turned to lay her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Kim said to him.

"It's ok." Tommy said holding her in his arms and stroking her rug burnt back. "I barely felt it. I'm sorry for…"

"No!" Kim exclaimed raising her head to stare into his watery depths. "I wanted to too. It's both our faults."

Tommy just nodded and she settled back down onto his chest.

Another moment of silence was broken by the ringing of a phone.

Kim rose and stiffly walked over to the oak desk. She took the phone from its cradle and placed the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

Tommy stood behind her and she gasped.

"Um… I can't." Kim said turning to stare at Tommy. She placed her hand over the mouthpiece.

"It's Michael." She whispered up at her boyfriend. "He wants to see me again, tonight."

Tommy took his gaze from hers for a second as he thought.

"Agree, I want to have a word with him." He whispered back.

Kim's attention went back to the phone.

"Never mind, I can meet with you… Same place… I an hour… Ok… I'll be there, bye."

Kimberly cradled the phone and turned to bury her face in Tommy's chest.

"No tears." He said and lifted her chin to star into to her wet gaze. "We have to get ready and this time, he will not be so confident about getting you back." Tommy tucked her hair behind her ear and rested his forehead upon hers.

Kimberly smiled up at him and nodded. She was feeling more confident herself.

* * *

I know people are going to complain about our girl and her boy being all agressive, but hey it just came out that way.

Yay. Kim finally told Tommy and now they're off to confront the stalker.

Two more chapters left.

Reviews are much welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tommy and Kim rode in the jeep on their way to the hotel Michael was a current resident. It was a quiet ride. The events of the last couple of hours weighing down on them.

Tommy's distrust in Kim was hurting them both. He couldn't believe he didn't see the signs of her being hurt. He wasn't sure if he could live with her any longer. He thought that he had learned to trust the women in his life a long time ago, but obviously he was wrong. He hadn't learned to trust and he was ashamed.

Kimberly put total faith in him and their relationship and he turned his back on them at the first sign of trouble. He and Kim were going to have to have a talk about all of this when they got home.

Kimberly's mind, on the other hand, was far from their relationship. She was worried about what was going to happen when they confront Michael. What would Tommy do when he came face to face with the man who took her from him? All she could do was hope that everything will go better than she thought it was.

When they arrived at the hotel, Kim lead Tommy through the glamorous building silently. They approached the elevator and Tommy placed his hand on the small of her back. It was a way to reassure her that he was there to comfort her.

Truthfully, the former mentor of the Dino Thunder team was fuming inside. He was finally going to confront his rival.

It was strange to call Michael his rival. He usually thought his rivals were aliens or super human, but never just human.

Kim sighed as the left the elevator and stepped onto Michael's floor and slowly walked to his room.

Kimberly knocked on the door and it cracked open signaling for her to enter.

They slowly entered and looked around the room for Michael. At first, they didn't see him but then they heard a gun cock.

Kim gasped and looked over to the far corner. Kim hit Tommy's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the sound. Tommy held his breath as he stared at the figure standing before them.

Michael stood in the corner, his gun pointed at the paleontologist. He watched as his beloved Kimberly held onto the other man's arm.

"What is he doing here?" Michael demanded never taking his eyes off of Tommy.

"I'm here to protect. Kimberly." Tommy said through a clenched jaw.

"_I _will protect _my _Sunshine." Michael said firmly. "She is mine not yours."

"Stop being so childish." Kim yelled at him. "I'm not yours, I'm Tommy's and have been since high school."

Michael flinched at them. He wouldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. Kimberly was his and his alone.

"No, that's not true." He said as he brought his hands to his head. "We were in love."

"Yes, once." Kimberly said. "But that was a long time ago. I realized my mistake and am perfectly happy with my life now and the man I love. That man is not you, that man is Tommy."

The man with the gun whimpered and shook his head no.

"Just put down the gun." Tommy made and attempt to calm the man down. "We can talk about this."

Michael acted as if he didn't her him and curled up into a ball in the corner.

"No, she is mine, not yours."

"Shh…" Kim began calmly. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. Just put down the gun and we can get you some help."

She was approaching him now, slowly.

"Kim," Tommy asked worried. "What are you doing?"

"Michael, please give me the gun."

Michael looked up at her and stared into her doe eyes. He looked so sad and lonely.

"Will you come away with me?" He asked her as water filled his green eyes.

Kim shook her head.

"No, I can't, I love Tommy, but I'm going to help you find someone. I promise."

"No." Michael pointed the barrel of the gun to his temple. "Only you, it has to be only you."

"Michael, calm down." Kim said the attempt to calm him down becoming more desperate. "Please, just give me the gun and we can all walk out of here."

Another shake of the head and Michael's eyes closed tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought about the other man in the room. The man who was going to ruin his life, that had ruined his life. She had told him that horrible night she was in love with Tommy Oliver. She had left him.

Rage engulfed Michael and he directed his gun to his target and fired.

"I'm sorry ma'am," The officer said to the petite brunette. "Could you repeat that?"

Kimberly just nodded silently. The blood that was splattered on her from her neck to her knees ignored by her. Her gaze turned inward, distant.

"I was trying to calm Mr. Monroe down," She said in a deadpanned voice. "It wasn't working. He just kept babbling and then he fired."

The officer wrote down her statement and turned to his partner at the entrance of the hotel. She was getting the statement of the spiky haired science teacher.

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver." The brunette said. "You can go over to Miss Hart now."

Tommy nodded and walked slowly to his girlfriend. Kim looked up at him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Tears formed in hers.

Tommy took her in her arms and held her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Only one more chapter and that will be that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

By the end of December, Jason and Kat moved to Reefside so that they could be closer to their friends. That and Jason got a new business deal.

A year later, they had a son, Kyle Lee Scott.

Zack and Trini remained in Angel Grove and came to visit Kim and Tommy like everyone else on New Year's Eve. They brought their daughter, Hannah Ann Taylor with them.

Adam and Tanya, moved back to Angel Grove in January. They were going to have a baby and wanted their child to be raised in the founding town of the Power Rangers.

In July, Nathaniel Anthony Park was born.

Kira and Trent became engaged in December and married when they had finished school.

Trent worked for some advertisement agency and Kira had her first album a year after she, Conner, and Ethan traveled forward in time to the time of the Space Patrol Delta Rangers.

Ethan was working for Billy's technical company and Conner was busy with his soccer camps.

Rocky and Aisha were expecting their first child and later they found they were having twins.

Rocky quit the law firm and started his own dojo with Adam.

Aisha still worked with animals, just on a lower scale and decided when the twins were born she would wait until they started school before she decided to work full time again.

Billy and Hayley became engaged a year after Hannah was born and married nearly too years later.

A couple months passed and Tommy and Kimberly were getting pass Michael death.

Their relationship was growing stronger and by Thanksgiving, they were engaged. Kimberly announced her pregnancy at their New Year's party.

They married before James Jason Oliver was born.

Kim never found a job other than the one at Hayley's Cybercafe and she was happy about that and Tommy continued teaching.

All in all, the rangers were finally living normal lives. Well, until it came time for their children to be chosen.

END.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. I couldn't think of any way to end this story.

I hope you all enjoyed this and "Tell Me" the sequel to "Never and Always" will be posted either this month or the next.

And I will post the next part to "The Truth of Time" after I write another chapter or two. I want to always be a chapter or more a head in that story.

Thank You for the support.


End file.
